User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
|} Thanks for the Copyright Violation Alert! Thanks, Simon! You're right. -- CocoaZen 05:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You've been nominated! Hi! You've been nominated for extra responsibilities on this wiki. (Reference: Literawiki:Administrators) Are you willing to accept? -- CocoaZen 03:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for your help! -- CocoaZen 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hola, profesor, me gusto tu file personal en Wikipedia, viste mi literatura wiki en español que estoy trabajando, sé un poquito de inglés, siempre ayudo, vigilo, reviso como puedo en Literawiki.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Wow! Sixty days straight. I'm impressed! Thank you again for all you do! -- CocoaZen 03:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por corregir, y es difícil escribir diferentes los idiomas inglés (australiano, británico, SAT, Michigan, toefl).- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Simon, por favor avisar al burócrata User:CocoaZen que el administrador User:Davichito se olvidó la contraseña y cambió por el nombre actual por User:Davinci.. Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 19:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm... I don't know why either, but thanks for passing on the message. I can't change anyone's password, but Davichito/Davinchi can if there was an email address associated with the ID. I don't have a problem with someone having more than one ID as long as they don't use it for bad purposes. Gracias. -- CocoaZen 05:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Copying Yes, I agree with your statement of our position (in agreement) about copyright violations and copying. I don't think we should "grandfather" older copies... although I suppose it makes sense to keep those pages even if we can't keep all the content. I also agree about refocussing after Halloween. And I think we should write up these positions as wiki guidance. More later... -- CocoaZen 05:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Next month's project? So, what do you think about making November's project the Literature wiki? Or do you want to take a break first? -- CocoaZen 03:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories I wonder if we could get a 'bot to update all the categories. I'd rather see them in "Wiki case" than "Title Case". And there are a bunch of "competing" labels for some categories. I found it difficult to figure out which ones to use in a couple of cases. Maybe I'll start a forum article to discuss this. -- CocoaZen 16:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'd also need help to create a 'bot. I'd like to learn how. Someone's been posting some content on Central about it, but I don't expect to be taking the time to learn how anytime soon. (Unless it becomes a family project over Thanksgiving, which isn't very likely.) But maybe if we ask, someone would be willing to do it for us. Would it just be a matter of changing case for a few categories? (Lots of entries, but that's what 'bots are good for... repeated actions.) We might have to list out the categories we'd like to change, but if you like the idea, I'll probably ask for the help in the next couple of days. :Hope you're having a good weekend! It's fun to have some overlapping time here. -- CocoaZen 17:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi. I hope 2012 will be a happy, healthy, fun, safe and enjoyable year for you! Wishing you all the best! -- CocoaZen 19:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Italics Are you sure we should put italics on the title of the article that is in bold?? It seems rather odd... :/ Wise men don't need advice. 17:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Heck. Why not. :/ Wise men don't need advice. 04:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Deleted article What article did you delete that was about a TV show? Wise men don't need advice. 18:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) TROLL- URGENT My talkpage was vandalized by a user named SableQueanVilaya. She has been doing this on other wikis too. Please ban her before she ruins your wiki! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :Hope you don't mind. I changed the ban to allow the user to edit her own page. (I'll follow the page.) Just on the general principle that a user should be allowed to comment on his or her ban -- potentially to apologize or in less extreme cases to ask and learn. Ban-able comments there, and I'll remove that capability again. Or if you feel that due to other actions (I didn't check any actions in other wiki.) the ability should be removed now, then ok. -- CocoaZen 04:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations -- badge and role Congratulations on getting the badge for contributing to this wiki for 100 days in a row! Dedication! Which reminded me to go back and approve your promotion to bureaucrat responsibilities. I've reset your permissions. Thank you for all you do here! -- CocoaZen 05:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Viaje a Australia Hola, Simón, este viernes 30 me voy de viaje a Melbourne - Australia para pasar vacaciones aprovechando visitar a mi hijo mayor, además visitar en lugares turísticos, puerto, playa, etc., no sé si voy a ver la Literawiki, voy a ver si hay computadora de mi hijo en casa para verlos por la noche. Avisar a los demás administradores, por favor- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 00:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Translation The following is a translation of the above message. I think it should fulfill the user's request. Hello Simon. This Friday, March 30, I'm going on vacation to Melbourne, Australia. I'll be taking the opportunity to visit my eldest son as well as visiting tourist sites such as the harbor and the beach. I don't know if I'll be able to look at Literawiki during that time. I'll see if there's a computer in my son's house, so that I'll be able to check it at night. Let the other admins know. Best wishes, Csuarezllosa. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Help inquiry Greetings - I'm Scott with Wikia's Community Development Team. Some really great work is being done here, and it's gotten the attention of our team manager who has asked me to inquire about a few areas where we may be able to lend a hand - if desired. Among these ideas are: *Creating a new custom skin *Updating the Welcome box to include more info *Creating custom headers *Adding book cover art images to books that have none yet *Adding a Media section to the main page with a selected upcoming book trailer video *Adding a main page blog feed *Adding a main page news feed In addition to these ideas, main page ads are scheduled to be turned on here, so the main page layout will need to be adjusted in order to avoid a visual conflict, otherwise the ad-space will display on top of existing content. This normally means switching to the offset column style which creates a 670px wide left column and a 300px wide right column. At any rate, please let me know if you would be interested in any of these changes, or if you would like help in any of these areas. Also, if you are not interested in any of these suggestions, please do let me know and I will check this wiki off my "list" and move on. :) Thank you for your time- :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Merger Also, there has been talk of merging Writers Wiki with this one so I thought I'd bring it up. The admins over there are not active, so I don't know how far that idea will get, but it has been brought up as a possibility. Of course, all involved would have to agree to it. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And thus, it shall not happen. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Hola, Simon, debemos crear una nueva plantilla para fotos de autores para quedar bien definido los aspectos del articulo.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 13:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :No estoy de acuerdo. La mayoria de los articulos sobre autores son muy cortos y no necesitan ninguna plantilla par dar informacion biografica en breve. Por lo general, no hay nada mas en el articulo. :I disagree. Most of the articles about authors are very short and don't need an infobox to give brief biographical information. Usually there's nothing else in the article.Simon Peter Hughes 13:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, hay que esperar en el futuro.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 14:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Tal vez en el futuro si hay articulos mas largos. ::Maybe in the future if there are longer articles.--Simon Peter Hughes 15:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsfeed Bah - no worries. Sometimes they can be useful/helpful, other times not so much. *Poof* - it's gone. Also fixed the padding on the Social Media section, it was causing all the boxes in the right column to be too wide. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) MLA In-Text Citation issue Greetings professor. I'm having an issue with an Essay i've been given. I'm using this particular script of an online documentary as my source, however, I do not know how I would properly in-text cite dialogue from it, nor do I know how I would cite it on a bibliography. Any information AT ALL would be greatly appreciated, thank you. http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/digitalnation/etc/script.html (For example, let's say I wanted to quote Greg Bukata, "You need to have the Internet on to talk to your friends because everybody uses it.") how I cite that in my essay? Nueva Wiki Nepali de literatura Hola, Simon, puse una nueva wiki nepali de literatura, en plantilla language y solo falta la bandera de Nepal, no encuentro la bandera de este tamaño, plis.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 18:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Book Club Hi Simon Peter Hughes, Hope all is good with you. Wondering if you'd be interesting in having us host a Wikia Book Club for The Hobbit on this wiki? Would be a fun way to bring traffic here as we'll be promoting it all over Wikia. You can learn more about the Book Club here-- http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/Book_Club. It would entail turning on Live Chat during the days of the discussions. We were thinking of having 2 discussions, 1 on Dec. 5th and 1 on Dec 9th. Let me know your thoughts as soon as you can please as we're announcing where this will live on this Wednesday! Peter 23:56, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Simon, We're looking forward to the book club chat on Wed. Was wondering if you'd be interested in posting a "Community Message" about it. If you're not familiar with how to do it, you go to http://literature.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, and in the bottom right corner is the place to add "Community Messages." I'd be happy to do it for you as well if you'd like.... Peter 22:28, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Simon, I was wondering if you could help me: there is a live-chat meeting on The Hobbit ''by J.R.R. Tolkien on December 5th. However, the problem is that it starts at 5pm Pacific Standard Time (PST), while I live in North America and that really sucks because I won't be able to join. Are there any other options that I could join the live-chat? TheChosen001 (talk) 04:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? Because when I went to Wikipedia it said it's Pacific Time Zone. But I live on the East Coast, does it still change? Sorry if I'm getting a hard time to get it, I get really confused when it comes to time zones. :S TheChosen001 (talk) 05:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, hoping you'll be joining the live chat today at 5PM !!! Peter 00:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Why can't I find the transcript of the first Hobbit live chat? Why can't I find the transcript of the first Hobbit live chat?Wordwizard (talk) 02:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) From Csuarezllosa Hola, Simon, soy Carlos de Literatura Wiki me sacaron por protestar por la demora de los spotlight, lo use otra cuenta y me descubrieron, retiraron todos mis cargos de burócrata y administrador de mis 63 wikis de mi especialidad, bueno, mi cuenta Csuarezllosa sigue vigente, voy a pensar mi retiro en Wikia, pero no me gusto que el staff Bola me ordenará trabajar en WikiRespuestas, yo soy un usuario valioso en literatura y demas wikis y no me gusto nada aqui, estoy trabajando en WikiDominicana que soy administrador, ahí me verás. Saludos.- (Borralo este mensaje, es solo personal no publico) :No lo voy a borrar. No tengo secretos en este sitio web. :I'm not going to delete it. I've got no secrets on this website.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC) HNY Happy New Year! Real life is still hectic, but I'm hoping to find a bit more time for reading and writing on wiki. Easing back in... I'll add something about the book I'm reading now, ''The Light Between Oceans: a novel by M. L. Stedman. More soon (I hope). -- CocoaZen 18:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Book Club Hi Simon, Hope you are well. Wanted to pose a query to you. Since the Hobbit Book Club chat went so smoothly on this wiki, we were wondering if you'd be interesting in hosting all the forthcoming Book Club chats. We're going to be re-launching the Book Club and and we're interested in it living here. It would entail creating an Official Book Club page on the wiki- where people can sign up to become members, view upcoming book club calendars, suggest ideas for books to read, and stay engaged as "members" of the club through various means (polls, quizzes, social media, etc). If you are interested, we'd also love your participation- perhaps you'd like to be the "President" of the Book Club, with duties to be determined. Let me know your general reaction to this proposal. I think it would be a great fit here and would help to grow your wiki traffic significantly. We'd aim to launch this in early March. Look forward to further discussion. Thanks, Peter 20:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Lists Hi again, thanks for your response on the Book Club, so glad you are psyched to house it on this wiki; bummed your participation is hindered by the time difference, but we can hopefully still get you engaged in it! I will give you more concrete details I soon as I have them. On another note, was wondering if we could turn on the Top Ten Lists feature in the Admin Dashboard. Would be cool to start creating top ten lists here for people to vote on, like favorite sci-fi book, female YA fiction character, etc., etc., endless ideas come to mind! Peter 02:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I have a quick question. When using the template "infobox book", one of the boxes to fill in is called "set" and I'm not sure what this is. I thought it was series, but there's a series section too so I'm not sure what's supposed to go in there, and I couldn't find the answer in the tutorial. Can you please shed some light on this for me? Et0048 (talk) 21:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Books to Movies Portal Hello! With so many books being made into TV shows or movies these days, how would you feel about helping to showcase those books a little bit more on this wiki? Most TV shows based on books have the books on those wikis, but many movies that are based off of one book rather than a whole series doesn't get as much notice. The idea would be to create a small section of this wiki or a portal dedicated to those books! We would only link to pages on this wiki and to pages on the Movies Wiki (and vice versa by linking movie pages to pages on this wiki). This means content help and possibly more traffic! Please let me know if you are ok with this idea and if you have any questions or concerns, thanks! Grace 00:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry about that! On another note, was there something wrong with the infoboxes that I put up on the pages I recently added? I noticed that you had removed it, but I think the box keeps the pages looking cleaner especially with the link to the Movies Wiki in them. Please let me know if there was some other way you wanted me to set up the page for the books to movies project! Thanks :) Grace 19:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no worries! I'll leave out infoboxes in the future :) And thank you, I had a great birthday! Grace 17:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Book Club Portal Hi! Thanks for agreeing to host the new Wikia Book Club on the Literature Wiki. We wanted to provide some additional details, and would you to get your okay before moving forward. The new Wikia Book Club would exist as a "portal" within the Literature Wiki. It would not effect your home page, except for the addition fo the "Book Club" to the navigation. Please let me know via my talk page if you have any questions or concerns. We'd like to get your final approval and have it up and running soon. Thanks! Brian 18:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) New Book Opportunity Hey there! Have you heard of The Bone Season? It's a great new YA dystopian book series that you might like and you can get more information about the book here. The publisher is offering us some books to give to avid readers active on book wikis that would be interested and you came to mind! It would be awesome to get a read on what you thought of the series and if we could get a great community going on wikis based on these books. The Bone Season is already getting optioned for a film even though it hasn't been published yet, so you would be getting your hands on one of the first copies! We'd love for you to read it, so if you email me your address and name, we'd be happy to send it along. Grace 16:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I believe we can send it to you in Taiwan! Please send me your information and I will pass it along :) Grace 16:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You can e-mail grace@wikia-inc.com with your name and address, thanks! Grace 17:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) An Appeal for becoming Affiliates Hello. I like this wiki very much as I am fond of literature. A Walk to Remember is a novel written by my favourite author Nicholas Sparks . This novel is one of my most favourite ones and so I have created a wiki about it. The wiki is - A Walk To Remamber Wiki . This wiki is not much old and still needs the help of others to become improved. I am really eager to be an affiliate of this wiki and I promise to try my best to perform my duties. Can we become affiliates ? Please? Book Club Hey there Simon, I know we reached out to you about the Wikia Book Club a while back, but we have some revamped ideas for it that I wanted to run by you. We want to start it over and put some more interactive features, such as polls, top ten lists, fantasy casting for books, etc. We're also think about creating badges for people who participate in the Book Club and have interesting Q & A's with others possibly. I understand that that's a lot more intensive than what you agreed to, and we can certainly move that off the Literature Wiki. Let me know your thoughts! Kate 23:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well actually we'd be totally open to keeping the Book Club on Literature Wiki. If we did, would you be open to some of the ideas I mentioned above? I just wanted to make sure that if we did have some of those features that you would be comfortable with it. Let me know! Kate 23:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey there! I just wanted to update you on the progress of Book Club. We ultimately decided to make a bookclub.wikia.com as a brand new wiki for users to come and talk about books of the month. We're going to be using that wiki as a platform where fans can come and discuss our monthly book choices while also using Book Club Wiki as a launching off point for all of our amazing book wikis as well. We're planning on linking many of the book pages to Literature Wiki since we want you to be a part of the share of information when it comes to book communities at Wikia. I hope you check it out and let me know what you think! Kate 04:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) New page Hello, is it ok for me to create a page like The Night World series and putting the link with the related wiki? I've read this wiki policy, but its so simplify that I don't know whether promoting other book-related wiki is allowed or not here? Thanks for your time. Miyanlove (talk) 08:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Question... Thanks for the welcome! I come here for some information... Can you tell me the date/source of this? I'm working in the same article on the spanish Wikipedia and I will be grateful If I could upload this to Commons; but, I need more information to do that. Thanks again! Greetings. SebastiánArena (talk) 13:59, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway, thanks for writing me! SebastiánArena (talk) 03:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Will do, thanks for the tips :) --Sithwist (talk) 16:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Simon! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. You do such an awesome job on the Literature Wikia! I had a few ideas and was wondering if you were open to them. I was thinking it could be cool to do a spiff on the main page- a fresher skin, some new headers, maybe a book trailer video section for upcoming books-- but we could still keep a similar look with all of the sections you built. Also, I noticed most pages don't have templates-- maybe we could create a Book template (like this) and encourage users to make one? Just an idea! I'm the main admin over at the Book Club Wikia-- but recently I've made a big push to only encourage our users to create pages for other Book Wikis, NOT books without existing wikis. I am telling everyone to come to Literature Wikia to do that since you are the ultimate book database! I'm hoping to feature your wiki a lot more on ours :) Anyway- let me know what you think! Sorry for the essay :) Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 16:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I have redone the PETTY OFFENSES page. Sorry, I did not intend to violate your policies. I hope the new text meets your requirements. BuddhaLives! (talk) 17:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Simon! Sorry about the Eleanor and Park page- I just updated it with my own synopsis. I'll talk to XDI about making a few changes to the main page to make sure he's on board! I actually completely agree about templates that are long and not filled out. If you are interested, the one I use on Book Club is very simple and easy to omit things (without it showing up as blank sections). Normally I fill out 3-4 sections so it's brief but also easy to read. I also totally understand if you just dislike templates in general! I'll keep you posted about more things to come with Book Club Wiki. I am here if you ever have questions or concerns! Thanks so much, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 23:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Books Hub Hey Simon! I wanted to update you on a new development that we have going on on the Book Club Wikia. We're moving forward with a "Books Hub" which you can check out here: http://bookshub.wikia.com/wiki/Books_Hub_Wikia The point of all of the new Wikia hubs is to highlight and promote great content that's happening across Wikia, and in this case in our book communities. We think Literature Wikia is a great anchor community for building an ongoing databased about books and we plan on giving it a prominent location on the hub. We’d also love to get you more exposure by featuring it in new spotlights that run at the bottom of all Wikia. If you have any feedback regarding the hubs, please don’t hesitate to let me know! Cheers, Kate 20:37, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I have an additional request for you. As part of our hubs initiative, we wanted to know if you would be fine with us taking books.wikia.com as part of our redirects to bookshub.wikia.com. Of course we plan on featuring Literature Wikia significantly in our new hub section under Core Communities as well as additional featuring in spotlights and our hubs in general. Let me know if have any questions, Kate 19:21, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Short stories and anthologies Hello. Thank you for correcting the formatting on an article I created, Inconstant Moon. Much appreciated. Would you please give me additional guidance on something? When I wrote that one, I was not sure whether to make the article about the short story or the book (the collection with the same title). I decided on the story because it came first and it has since been collected into many anthologies, but I could have done it the other way around (“is a short story collection and also a short story”). Is there a preference or convention? Also, on a related note, when there is already an article for an anthology with the same title as a short story, what would be the preferred way to add information on the story itself? An example would be We Can Remember It for You Wholesale. If I were to write a synopsis for the short story, should I add a “Story synopses” section on that page, or should I add a new article as “We Can Remember It for You Wholesale (short story)” ... or is there maybe another way? Gracie a (talk) 02:11, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : Hello again. Thank you for your prompt and thoughtful response. You have given me good guidelines to work with, and I appreciate your common-sense approach. Now that we've had this conversation, I think I will indeed try that story next. Thank you again for your response and for making me feel welcome here. Gracie a (talk) 18:33, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Happy Prince Hello. Just stopping by to say I enjoyed your new article, "The Happy Prince." I always enjoy your articles (they are all so well written!) but this one really made my day. I read the story a long time ago, when I was too young to even know who Oscar Wilde was, and had completely forgotten about it. It was so nice to get reacquainted with it after so many years. Thank you. I look forward to your next piece. --Gracie a (talk) 01:19, July 24, 2014 (UTC) : Hello again. Thank you for your response, and for another nice new article, "The Birthday of the Infanta". I didn't know that was also an Oscar Wilde. I must have read it in a collection somewhere. Another story I can re-read during lunch break! :) : Gracie a (talk) 01:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Lewis Carroll Hello. Thank you for the great new article on Through the Looking-Glass. I had noted its sad absence earlier when I was working on The Hunting of the Snark. It has always been one of my favorite books, and I’m delighted you were able to write it up. I also appreciate the thank-you note you left for me about the Lewis Carroll article. That was very sweet of you. Now that the “Lewis Carroll collection” is coming together, if you haven’t already thought of it, would you consider expanding the article on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland? If you can spare the time, I would love to see your full plot treatment. Thanks again. Gracie a (talk) 00:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) : Hi again. Thank you for your response. Excellent plan! I’m glad you are willing. I agree, “Jabberwocky” is a must. I had actually intended on doing that one but had a hard time with it, so I switched to The Hunting of the Snark. I look forward to seeing your take on it. : I will try writing "You are Old, Father William" while you are busy with the other titles. I’m afraid I am slower than a mock turtle, so you may end up finishing everything else before I can get that one article posted … please bear with me. : This is quite exciting. :) Gracie a (talk) 21:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Hello. Thank you so much for the compliment on my new article, “You Are Old, Father William”! Your positive feedback means a lot to me, as I am still a newbie and just feeling my way around. Thank you also for adding pictures etc. to my articles. They look so much better after you touch them up. :: Your new articles on the Alice poems and the expended Alice's Adventures in Wonderland all look great! It’s wonderful that Lewis Carroll is now well-represented on this site. I did re-read "The Lobster Quadrille" but do not think I can do justice to that one myself. I hope you can get to it. In the mean time, I am considering doing an article on Martin Gardner’s The Annotated Alice. It is not only a great reference but such a fun read in itself that I feel it deserves an entry. :: Thank you again. Gracie a (talk) 23:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my possible mistakes, but Wikia is new to me plus my first language is Dutch. Many thanks Thank you for your response. I absolutely do take it as a compliment! I thought it best to keep the style and tone consistent among the Alice poem articles, so I spent some time editing my article to match yours. I’m glad it worked. :) Oh, and I saw that you corrected the year of publication for The Nursery "Alice" too. I was confused on it because I found both years listed in various places during my research, so thank you for taking care of it. I’m afraid I know nothing about The Rape of the Lock, and am only vaguely familiar with Murder in the Cathedral, but I confess I’m rather fond of The Importance of Being Earnest. Whichever articles you decide to write, you can be sure that I will be reading them! I also do intend to keep contributing. I may attempt The Annotated Snark (I have that one as well) after Alice if that goes well, and there are a few unrelated titles I’m considering ... but at my snail’s pace, Halloween may have come and gone before I can get to many of those. I’d like to thank you for taking the time to correspond with me. When I was looking at various Wikia sites trying to decide what I wanted to do (yes, you found me out, I was indeed “lurking”), one of the things I looked for was the presence of a helpful administrator. I felt it was important for a beginner like myself to have the support, and I see that I was quite right. Thank you for all the assistance and encouragement you’ve given me so far, and thank you in advance for many more that I know I shall be needing in the future as well. --Gracie a (talk) 00:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC)